Moving On
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Dougie needs to move on... Kathy needs a break from guys in her hometown... Let's see where this all goes... : Rated M for later chapters!
1. The Beginning of WHOA

Chapter One: The Beginning of WHOA

"My name's Kathy," the blonde girl said.

"My name's Little Blowfish," the brunette added.

"AND TOGETHER, WE ARE WHOA!" they screamed in unison at the camera.

Dougie watched, amused. He had just randomly been searching for something funny on YouTube, and had found the "WHOA Show". It was run by two girls named Kathy and Emily (who, for some odd reason, was called Little Blowfish, Little B, Littlest Blowfish, or LilB.)

"So, today, we will be talking about some random things that include..." Little Blowfish pointed at Kathy, who cleared her throat.

"Unicorns, DesandNate, and, of course... MCFLY!" Kathy grinned. Dougie's eyes widened, and he turned up the volume on his laptop. If Frankie were there, she would have been like; "Dougie, turn that off and do something productive!" But, she had broken up with him almost two weeks earlier, and he was surprised to find that he was better off without him.

"So, first off, Unicorns!" Little Blowfish said, holding up a coloring book picture of a cartoon unicorn. "I love me some unicorns. Wouldn't you just love to have a unicorn as a pet? I would! If I had a unicorn, I would name him Rawr, 'cause that is officially the coolest name ever!"

"And if I had a unicorn, I would name her Roar, because it's like Rawr, but less epic," Kathy added. "Now, DesandNate. Dude, they are the coolest guys EVER. They are almost as cool as us. Haha, 'Y'all can't catch me'."

"'Wow, Bourne's so fast!'" Little Blowfish replied.

"'I took track, y'all!'" Kathy said, snapping her fingers.

They both began to laugh hysterrically.

"Alright, now time to talk McFly!" Little Blowfish clapped. "So, Dougie got broken up with! Aww poor Dougie!"

Kathy nodded, looking at the screen. "But, I must say that he is better off without her. Any girl who can't appreciate Doug for who he is on the inside is just a bitch! Wherever you are, Dougie, we want you to know that you can honestly do SO much better."

"Agreed on all fronts," Little Blowfish nodded. "God, wouldn't it be so cool to meet them?"

"It is a dream of mine, dearest," Kathy said. "ANYWAYS, that's all for this week. Watch next week when we have a snowball fight in my front yard! Any questions or concerns, comment or text me at 440-242-6573. Love you all!"

Dougie thought for a second. He hesitantly pulled out his phone and clicked 'New Text Message'. Typing quickly to ensure that he wouldn't doubt himself, he typed in Kathy's number and wrote out a quick message.

Dougie: hey my name is dougie i love your webshow.

Kathy: oh hi! its nice 2 kno that someone likes it. so, where are you from?

Dougie: London. u?

Kathy: ohio. wait, ur from London, and ur name is Dougie... wait... OH MY GOD. ARE YOU WHO I THINK YOU ARE?

Dougie: do you think i'm dougie poynter of the british pop band mcfly?

Kathy:... yes... am I wrong?

Dougie:... are you going to freak out if i say no, you aren't wrong?

Kathy:... no...

Dougie: you aren't wrong, love

Kathy: wow you actually watch our webshow? btw, i am telling LilB everything you say, so, no worries.

Dougie: can you keep a secret?

Kathy: of course. scouts honor

Dougie: you two have helped me through the whole Frankie ordeal. so thanks 4 that. plus, you guys are pretty funny.

Kathy: aw, thanks sweetie. i can't believe you watch it tho. that's crazy times

Dougie: ur welcome.

Kathy: uhm, soooooooo... can i, uh, put u in my contacts?

Dougie: only if i can put u in mine. :)

Kathy: okay :)

Dougie: alright. well, isn't it like midnight over there?

Kathy: yahhhhhh

Dougie: i command you to go to bed. now. it's a school night

Kathy: fine, mother *sticks out tongue at dougie*

Dougie: alright. just... txt me if you have time, alright love?

Kathy: alright. gnite, dougster.

Dougie: gnite, kathy.

Dougie put her in his contacts and laid back against his pillows. "Wow," he said to himself. She's so easy to talk to. He turned on his side and looked out the window. "I can't wait to talk to her again."

Author's Note: Ooo Kathy and Dougie... OMG... So, I'll update ASAP, kk? Love ya, dears!


	2. A Bit Further into the Lives

Author's Note: This chapter takes place like, five months or so after Dougie and Kathy start talking. :) Just so you all know! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: A Bit Further into the Lives of our Characters

Dougie woke up in his familiar bed, in his familiar room, in his familiar flat, in London. He carefully sat up and stretched his arms above his head, wincing at the pain in his upper arms. Playing the bass for five hours at a show could really wear a bloke down, if you get what I mean?

He stood up and pattered into the kitchen, making coffee like he always did. While the coffee was brewing in the pot, a knock came on the front door.

"Tom, you have a key! Just open the goddamn door!" he yelled. A few moments later, the blonde appeared, carrying a box of doughnuts and the newspaper.

"I just don't want to be rude," Tom said, setting down everything on the counter and turning to face Dougie. "Doug, mate, are you alright? You've just seemed... out of it lately."

Dougie handed him a mug of coffee and filled one for himself. "I'm just tired, Tom. Tired of this life we're living. I mean, the hours are crazy. My arms feel as though they are about to fall off. There are times when I just wanna rip my hair out!"

"What are you saying, Doug?" Tom asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you need a break, it's fine. You have vacation time, mate."

"Why don't..." Dougie hesitated, thinking about what he was about to say for a moment. "Why don't we ALL take a vacation? And go somewhere together. Like old times. Take two or three weeks, no recording, no rehearsals... just us and our instruments."

Tom smiled. "Well, that's fine with me. I could certainly use a break. You got anywhere in mind?"

Dougie grinned. "I have a few ideas..."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Kathy had just gotten home from school. It was a warm day in early June, and her Junior year of High School was almost over. Little Blowfish was over as well, and they were planning a new webshow outseide on her front porch.

"Hmm, how about we do a whole segment on how stupid Chemistry finals are?" Little Blowfish suggested as Kathy's phone vibrated from a new text message.

Dougie: hey what are you doing next friday?

Kathy:... why?

Dougie: no reason.

Kathy: well the last day of school is on wednesday next week, and then cross country starts two weeks after that. so, nothing really besides hangin with LilB

Dougie: well... the guys and i want to take a vaca, and from my "extensive research" i have learned that the lake erie shore is pretty nice this time of year.

Kathy: NO WAY. YOU GUYS ARE GONNA COME HERE FOR VACATION?

Dougie: would you be ok with that?

Kathy: of course, dude. LilB and I wud love to hang with u guys! we can show u around and take you to the beach and stuff. FUN!

Dougie: great!

Kathy: if u want, i can even come pick you guys up from the airport. i have a pretty huge SUV, so, haha, it wud be no problem

Dougie: yeah, the guys say thats cool. we're all here at the studio, talking about it. tom got us this small flat there that we can stay at for the three weeks, so we're all set. so, next friday at 5. excited?

Kathy: you have NO idea :)

Dougie: well good. i have to go, love, so ttyl. :)

Kathy: byeas! XD

Kathy shut her phone and shrieked wildly. "OH MY GOODNESS! THE GUYS ARE COMING TO OHIO!"

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

The next Friday seemed to take forever to arrive. Kathy was nervous as ever to finally meet her "penpal" of sorts. She was afraid that Dougie might not be as sweet as he was when he texted her. Her and Little Blowfish were in the Erie Area Airport, totally rocking out on their guitars.

"Whoa whoa whoa,

why don't you know

what you do to me,

baby (baby)

you just don't know

what you do to me,

baby..." Little Blowfish sang.

"Whoa whoa whoa,

you oughta know

what you do to me,

baby (baby)

I ask you to show

and stop what you do to me,

baby..." Kathy sang back.

That was when Dougie, Danny, Tom, and Harry walked out of the terminal. Dougie spotted her and his face broke out in a smile. "That's her," he whispered to Tom.

They walked over, and Kathy looked up.

"Dougie!" she said with a hug smile. "Wow, it's so good to finally see you!" Kathy set down her guitar and jumped up to hug him tightly. "You ready to get your luggage and stuff?"

"Haha, sure, love," he said. "First off, though, guys, meet Kathy and Little Blowfish. Kathy, Little Blowfish, this is Danny, Harry, and Tom. You know who's who, I'm sure."

"Of course!" Kathy hugged each of them and quickly put away her guitar. "C'mon, let's go!"

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Author's Note: So, another chapter, written! Please review, peeps! Love you all! Love it? Hate it? Review it! xoxoxo


	3. A Step in a New Direction

Chapter Three: A Step in a New Direction

Once they had all the luggage and instruments loaded into Kathy's purple SUV, they climbed in. It was Kathy driving, with Dougie in the passenger seat. LilB was next to Danny in the next row of seats, and Tom was with Harry in the back.

"This place is so... sunny," Harry said, amazed. He was staring out the window at the sunny blue sky.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, Mr. Judd," Kathy grinned as she started the car. "Because tomorrow at ten, we're hitting the beach. And I expect all four of you to get awesome tans."

"A tan would definitely add to my appeal," Danny said, leaning back in his seat and his arms behind his head.

LilB looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Uhm, dude, you're hot enough without a tan. Trust me on this one."

"Really?" Danny said. "Dougie, this girl is awesome."

"Told ya," Dougie looked back and grinned. "So, Kathy, how was your last week of Junior year?"

"Ugh, don't even ask," she said, rolling her eyes. "Finals in Honors Trig., Honors English II, and AP Chemistry, all in one day. If you want to know the truth, it was evil."

Tom gaped at her. "Are you a bloody genius or something?"

"I try," she replied.

"Pretty much yes," LilB said. "She is too smart for her own good. And she overthinks EVERYTHING. And she wears dinosaur underwear."

"Uhm, TMI LilB!" Kathy yelled.

Dougie looked over at her with a small smile. "You wear lizard pants?"

She blushed a deep cherry red. "Yes."

"That's pretty awesome."

She smiled as she turned on her blinker to turn onto Harbor Avenue. "Wow, you guys picked a flat right next to the lake."

"It's so pretty!" Tom said, excited. He leaned over Harry to look out the window.

"He's a bit..." LilB searched for the word to say.

"Immature," Danny replied.

"Odd," Harry added.

"Tom-esque," Dougie concluded.

"I was gonna say awesome, but that works," LilB laughed.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Once the guys were all settled in their flat, they settled down to watch "Scott Pilgrim vs. The World". When the part with the "bass battle" came on, Dougie was bouncing up and down in his seat. Kathy cuddled against his side and he put his arm around her shoulder. Tom, Harry, Danny, and LilB all grinned at each other, realizing what was happening.

Dougie was falling in love again.

TIMETIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Awwwwww I love kathy and dougie! 3! love it? hate it? review it! love you all!


	4. A Wake Up Call

Chapter Four: A Wake Up Call, a Day at the Beach, and Some Popcorn

Kathy hadn't lied when she said ten AM. Dougie, Danny, and Tom were still asleep when Kathy and LilB showed up at 9:30. Harry, who had awoken at the "crack of dawn" (yes, we are seriously talking four AM here), let them in.

"You can go wake up Dan and Pugs if you want," Harry said. "I'll get Tom. He's the hardest to wake up."

So, it was decided that Kathy would wake up Dougie and LilB would wake up Danny. Kathy quietly opened the door to Dougie's bedroom and crept inside. He looked cute when he was asleep. His blondish-brownish hair was sticking out in about fifty different directions, and he was sprawled across the whole mattress.

"Dougie..." Kathy whispered, crouching down beside the bed. "Dougie!"

He opened one blue eye and smiled sleepily. "Hello, love," he said huskily. "Is it time to go already?"

"Soon," she replied.

"I'm tired!" he turned and buried his head under the pillow. "I don't wanna get up yet!"

"Don't make me come in there and get you!" she warned, putting her hands on her hips.

Dougie turned over and smirked. "I dare you."

She jumped on top of him. "I warned you!" she said, sliding under the covers and proceeding to push him out. As he crashed to the floor, Kathy laughed.

"Owwww my back hurts nowwww!" he moaned, carefully standing up and stretching. He looked at her and smiled. She looked all cute in her plaid shorts and "Let it Be" t-shirt. "C'mon, dear. Aren't we supposed to be getting ready..."

Kathy jumped to her feet and kissed his cheek before proceeding to skip out of the room. "Oh, by the way, you might wanna shave. You're kinda stubbly, Doug."

Once Tom and Dougie were ready, they waited patiently for a few minutes. But, Danny and LilB never appeared.

The four of them carefully opened the door to Danny's room and were surprised at the sight before them. There Danny was, fast asleep... but laying beside him was LilB, who was also (surprise surprise) fast asleep. His arm was around her waist, and she was curled against him.

"Aww," Kathy said. "That's adorable!"

Tom and Kathy both pulled out their cameras and proceeded to take about fifty pictures before Danny's eyes fluttered open and he rolled his eyes. "Oi! Can't a bloke get a bit of privacy around here?"

LilB woke up and blushed deeply. "Uhm, uh... yeah." And she quickly got up. "I'm gonna go wait in the car!" And then she was gone.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Okay, so they were all of five minutes late to the beach, but they were on of the first groups there. They got a good spot and spread a blanket. They also put up up and umbrella. And then... it was time to relax.

"This is nice," Tom said. "Dougie, you are a bloody genius for coming up with this idea."

"I know," Dougie replied. He was laying on his back, arms behind his head, enjoying the sun. Kathy was under the umbrella, reading _The Cardturner _by Louis Sachar. It was one of her favorite books.

"Dear, why are you _reading_?" Danny asked. LilB was putting sunscreen on his back while he was spreading it over his arms and face.

"Kathy believes that she is tan enough as it is from running outside, coming to the beach every day, and excessive amounts of yard work at her house," LilB explained, rubbing his shoulders.

"Well then," Danny shrugged. "I understand."

Harry walked out of the water and grinned. "That water is awesome!"

"You think everything is awesome, mate," Tom replied.

"Hey... wait, you're right, never mind," Harry said.

Dougie moved out of the sun and rested his head in Kathy's lap. "How's the book?"

"Sensational," she replied, beaming down at him.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Meanwhile, secretly, Danny, Tom, Harry, and LilB were having a secret meeting near the water.

"They need to get together," Tom said. "She's just what Doug needs. She's perfect for him."

"Yeah, I have to agree," LilB nodded. "I've never seen Kathy so happy before."

"Then it's settled? Operation Get Doug and Kathy Together is a-go?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The plan was set.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

That night, they were still on the beach, watching the sun set. Kathy brought popcorn and sodas, and they were all nestled on the blanket. LilB was sitting on Danny's lap, leaning back against his chest. Tom and Harry were arm wrestling (Harry was winning). And Kathy was sitting beside Dougie, their fingers intertwined.

"This is perfect," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, turning his head to kiss her hair. "You are perfect."

TIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Ooooo what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! Love it? Hate it? Review it! Love you all! Especially you, Nightwing and Dougie! (as in my other reviewer, not the real Dougie)


	5. Confessions

Chapter Five:" What happens when you get two emotional people together?" and a Surprising Confession

The next day, Kathy was sitting on Dougie's bed while he brushed his teeth. She was reading a new book called Angry Management by Chris Crutcher. For Kathy, it was an off day when she DIDN'T have a new book. Dougie thought it was cute. Danny, however, said that it took away from her "other good features." When Danny said this, Dougie punched him in the shoulder.

"How's the book, love?" Dougie asked, flopping down beside her.

"Spectacular," she replied, not looking up.

Dougie got up so that his nose was probably two inches from hers. She looked up and smiled.

"Dougie Poynter, what ARE you doing?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know yet, but it's pretty exciting so far," he replied quietly, tilting his head to one side. "And you, Ms. West?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Mr. Poynter," Kathy set down her book and looked straight into his big blue eyes. They were about to kiss when-...

"Doug, mate, have you seen my- WHOA!" Danny said as he opened the door. Dougie and Leslie quickly jumped apart, blushing bright red. "Uhm, haha, dude, have you seen my lucky guitar pick? You know, the blue one with Bruce on it?"

Dougie sighed. "It's in your laptop bag, Danny."

"Uh, thanks," Danny said, grinning. "You two can just get back to what you were doing now." He shut the door and the two remained silent.

"Uhm, were you gonna..." she started, not knowing how to continue. Finally, he pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth. The kiss was short, sweet, and left the both of them wanting more when they separated. "I guess I was right."

Dougie ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her to him again.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Danny was strumming happily on his acoustic with the others gathered around him.

"I'm telling you, mates, they were about to kiss in a major way," Danny explained. LilB smiled widely at him, and he smiled back. "And, I'm pretty sure that's probably what they're doing right now. Snogging."

Tom pouted. "We didn't even get to do my romantic plan!"

"It's alright, Tommy," Harry said, leaning over to kiss the blonde's cheek.

Danny and LilB just stared at them.

"What? Can't a bloke express his love for another bloke without getting stares from his mates?" Harry questioned.

Danny shrugged. "I don't care, mate."

"Me neither, Harry," LilB said with a small smile. "I actually think it's cute."

Harry smiled and rested his head on Tom's shoulder.

Dougie's door opened and the two of them walked out. Everyone looked up hopefully.

"I'm guessing that Dan probably told you," Dougie said.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"So, Pugs?" Harry continued.

Dougie sat down on the couch and pulled Kathy onto his lap. "Well, what can I say? She brings out the best in me?" Kathy snuggled against his chest, and he rested his hands on her stomach.

"Well then, I have a confession to make," Tom stood up and cleared his throat. "I am, uh, in a new relationship."

"Whoa, mate, way to keep it secret," Danny said, setting down his guitar. "When did this happen?"

"A, uh, few months ago," Tom said, glancing down at Harry, who was smiling. Finally, Leslie put all the pieces together, and gasped.

"Oh, Harry and Tom!" she said happily.

Danny looked surprised. "Really, mates?"

Harry smiled and pulled Tom down beside him. "Yeah. We wanted to, uh, make sure it was gonna work out before we told anyone. But, it's been about four months, and we're happy... Well, I know I'm happy. I'm not sure about Tom, but I'm assuming."

Tom punched his shoulder. "Of course I'm happy, Haz," he said happily.

Dougie looked around at his friends and smiled. Everything was going so well.

TIMETIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Awwwww but things have to go wrong, don't they? You'll have to read to find out. :) Love it? Hate it? Review it! Yay! Love you allllll!


	6. Some Crazy Relationships

Author's Note: Sorry. This is just a bit of a filler chapter. Nothing majorly important happens... This chapter just leads up to the important bits! Dedicated to Nightwing13, who has stuck it with me through the whole shebang. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Some Crazy Relationships and Awesomeness**

Kathy was completely warm and comfortable in Dougie's embrace. She looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock; 4:45 pm. They should probably go get some dinner soon. She doesn't care. She's happy, safe, and she doesn't wanna move. Dougie wakes up and looks straight at her with his warm blue eyes.

"Good..." he looks over at the clock, just as she had moments before. "Afternoon slash evening."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Good afternoon slash evening to you too, dear."

"What are we gonna do about dinner?" he asked anxiously.

"Chinese?" she suggested.

"Good idea," he replied.

They both just looked at each other. Dougie reached up and ran his fingers through her sunkissed blonde hair. A week into their McFly vacation, and they had spent almost every day at the beach with the girls. It was wonderful. Dougie was de-stressing. He really needed it.

They kissed once more.

MEANWHILE...

Tom and Harry were on the couch, snuggled up against each other. It was a lot easier for them now that Danny and Dougie knew. Harry had his arm around Tom's shoulder. Tom looked up at him and kissed him swiftly before grinning and looking back at the TV.

Harry growled. "You're seriously going to tempt me and then stop?"

"Yup," Tom replied, refusing to look up at his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Harry stood up, picked up Tom, and put him over his shoulder. "I'll teach you to tempt me, Thomas Michael Fletcher the Third!"

Tom was giggling. "Harry, put me down!"

"Oh, I'll put you down!" Harry threw him down onto his bed before laying down on top of him. Tom smiled sweetly. "God, why do you do this to me?"

"Why do I do what?" Tom asked.

"Force me to love you!" Harry replied.

Tom stroked Harry's cheek and kissed him softly. "I love you too, dearest."

MEANWHILE...

Danny and LilB were completely and utterly snogging on his bed. Isn't it awkward how lovey-dovey things were all happening around the flat? Isn't that just ODD? I thought so!

TIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: Most of it's okay, but the end is just random on every level imaginable! Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
